Changing of paths
by waterrain
Summary: Jack wants to become stronger and not remain weak. Chase does not notice Spicer but only uses Spicer as a pawn in his little game to get Omi to the dark side, but that will change.
1. The plan to change

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.  
--------------------------------------- 

Chase Young does not like getting hugs, or having someone jumped into his arms. He loaths sweet tasting food and perfers the bitter kind of food and drinks. Chase barely likes anything,but the one thing he enjoys is power. He likes bitter wines and loaths strawberry wine. Chase loves being able to control someone and the one person who is easy to control is Jack Spicer.

Chase Young thinks of Spicer as being a mere pawn in his little game of geting omi to the dark side, but things do not always stay the same.  
Soon Chase Young and Jack Spicer will change as time goes by. For Spicer might change into a braver person, and Chase might think of Spicer no longer a pawn in his little game.

Jack Spicer does not like geting touched, but would rather be the one to jump into someones arms. Jack Spicer is currently 13 years old and He loves the taste of sweet food. Jack does not drink wine or beer for he is underage and plans to not ever drink beer or wine. Jack likes more than he hates for he loves building his robots no matter what that old hag wuya says. Jack hates feeling like a loser and most of all hates not having someone to really talk to.  
No one to talk to at all, Wuya would laugh, the dragons would make jokes, and most of all no one would care.

Jack admires Chase Young and wants to be like him because Chase is admired, feared, and people thinking about him about what will he do next or what is he ploting. Jack remembers trying to be a good guy, but he failed because he remembered he want's to be like Chase Young his hero. Jack screams like a girl and worst fear is being flushed down the toliet. Jack Spicer wants to change to become better and brave then maybe Chase would choose him not Omi. Jack wants to take a stand and no longer scream in fear.

Most of all Jack Spicer wants to be Chase's Young right handed guy and not that boy Omi.

Jack Spicer is willing to do anything to be the right handed guy of Chase Young. He plans to train in serect to become a better fighter and act normal. Jack no longer wants to be weak, but to be strong. He will show everyone that he Jack Spicer is not going to be a weak loser.

---Wuya View----

I see the Handsome Chase Young drinking that bitter wine and I do not bother as to wonder what Jack is up to.

I wonder what Chase is ploting and what color underwear he is wearing. Oh shoot Chase is glaring at me for staring at him for so long. I know Chase hates sweet tasting food and I wonder how Chase would look nude.

Too bad I'm no longer a ghost so that I could peek and all that. I know I need to fix my make-up, but I like watching Chase taking a sip of wine in such a graceful manner. Some would slup all rude like, but I'm happy to have seen Chase for he is much better than that Jack Spicer. Jack is a loser and builds robots. I absorb the beauty of Chase. Chase who is forever young and handsome. I'm also forever young too and I saw those animals standing by ready to be commanded to attack if needed to. I want to stand by Chase and not be his shadow. Well at least I'm not as shadowed as Jack is by Chase. Jack silly boy wanting to be like Chase for Jack will never have the power to be like Chase. I often laugh and mock Jack when he loses the fight with the dragons. Jack never ever be strong for that I'm not worried. I noticed that Chase is gone and I wonder where did he go?

---Jack Spicer View---

I was reading over the homework and it was to write about Communicating. I started to write on the sheet of paper

'Communicating is what all people need or want to do, But sometimes the person can npt express as to what they feel. Sometimes a person feel as if no one would care as to what they are going to say or Sometimes fear rejection.  
Communicate with people or else no one will know what is wrong with you.'

The rest that I wrote was a mere blur to me for I did at least two pages on Communicate. I was done with my homework and I went to the downstairs area. I was making better robots and thinking as what training that I should do. I decided to maybe get a Training DVD on How to fight and then I went to the store to get that DVD and also to get a punching bag. I decide today to change from being weak to become stronger. My goal now is to become Stronger so that I can stand beside Chase Young not behind him. I do not care how long it takes, but I vow to become better and braver too. No more screaming no matter what happens.

----Chase Young View------

I do not like being stared and I hate feeling as if someone is undressing me with their eyes. No matter I will stay cold and unfeeling. Now how to bring Omi to the dark side. I'll somehow use Spicer to lure Omi to me.

After all Spicer is not strong and most likely able to gain the dragons pity. Omi will be my right hand guy in ruling this world. Maybe I will even train Spicer or maybe not since he seems to be so screamish. Spicer's girl like screaming hurts my ears.

I wonder what Spicer is up to and I thought 'Most likely geting his butt kicked by the dragons.'

Now I will have Spicer act like he is good for a while and lure Omi to me.  
-------------------------------------------

A/N: What do you think please review and no flames. Thank you


	2. Misson

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.  
------------------------- 

-----Jack Spicer View------

Chase wants me to act as if I'm good and lure Omi to him. I will prove to Chase that I can do missions on my own and I will become stronger.  
I will not run and I will not die. Now how to get the Dragons to take me in again? I could say that I have no one else to go to and gain their pity well Omi's pity...

My plan is nice and simple plus I think that it will work. Maybe by going there I could become stronger? I will not fail Chase, but I will show him that I'm better than Omi.

----Chase Young's View---

I wonder if Jack Spicer will fail on the mission or not. Spicer is screamish and most likely gain pity by the dragons.  
Heh this can prove to be amusing and now all I shall do is wait.

---------------------

A/N: What do you think please review and no flames. Thank you and please let me know if you have any idea's.  
Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter will most likely be in third person.


	3. Found In The Winter Snow

This chapter will be in third power.  
------------- 

The day that Jack Spicer left to go to the Dragons it was a cold day. The ground was covered with white snow and it was very cold, but a wonderful time to gain pity. Jack plans to not scream his girlish scream, but look very sad and alone. To be honest Jack really is sort of alone and a bit sad. The Dragons found Jack Spicer in the deep and cold winter snow. Clay was the strongest one and carried Jack into the temple. After all they are the good guys and they don't let people die out in the winter snow.

Jack Spicer body was cold as ice, it was amazing that he didn't die and he did that to make the Dragons save him. The first plan of action was geting inside of the temple and second plan was on how to stay here. Jack slept for two days and awoke to see the Dragons.

Jack thought to himself 'So my first plan of action worked..Now how to stay here? Something true yet untrue.'

Omi said to Jack "We thought you would die. If you did die then that would of been a terrible death."

Jack nods and said "Yeah to die from being in the ice cold snow."

Now Jack had a cold and Omi asked "Why were you in the snow?"

-------------  
Please review and let me know if you have any idea's. Thank You.


End file.
